


Rupees

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gets used to having four of him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rupees

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic written for Thegeniusyoshi.
> 
> The Legend of Zelda series is property of Nintendo.

The first thing Link noticed when he drew the Four Sword was that there were four of him. That was certainly….new. But then again, Zelda had warned him. Besides, having three more of him than usual couldn’t be anything more than useful, right?

* * *

 

He was centimetres away from the rupee when the Link in the red tunic snatched it from him. No! He had been so close! By rights it should have been his, and soon Red would pay. He snarled and ran screaming at his other part, picking him up and throwing him over an edge. The magic would pull him back. Sure enough, Red appeared alongside him, his body ready in a fighting stance. Each would make sure that he didn’t hurt the other; it was only a fight for rupees. Besides, Green was going to win anyway.

* * *

 

Red and Green fighting meant twice as many for both of the other two, and sure enough they were calmly dividing it between themselves. At the end, after the Links had fooled their way through the pitifully easy level, Blue and Vio reached a draw for the number of rupees. Green grinned at Red and an unspoken agreement passed between them. No hard feelings. Link had been right, with one addition. Having three more of himself than usual wasn’t just helpful.

It was _fun_.


End file.
